gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Soran Erde
, taunting Chef Reid.}} , showing revenge towards Gerald Starstorm for killing his father.}} Shane Johnson is a character in Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories. He is a member of Task Squad 496, and the cousin of Tieria Erde. He is also the pilot of his own custom colored TSK-14A Gelgoog as well as an Innovade like his cousin. He is also the younger brother of Camille Johnson. Personality Shane's personality is similar to that of Kai Shiden from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Like Ash Kennedy, Jack Crawford tends to slap him for being obnoxious and arrogant. Tieria also slaps him for the same reasons, as well as making fun of him for his feminine appearance. He constantly argues with Chef Reid, taunting him saying that he is well-fed and calling him fat. He also gets into arguments with Saji Crossroad, with Saji always having the tendency to punch Shane. He also goes to commander Jack whenever he develops problems with Saji. Abilities Like his cousin, Shane is a Innovade who is able to connect to Veda. However, his access to Veda is limited, as Tieria thinks his intelligence is low enough to access Veda for a long period of time. He is a Combat-type Innovade who has high potency in MS combat and coordinated military tactics for effectiveness in the battlefield. In Chapter 14, Tieria reveals that Shane was modified for combat, not for intelligence. Which explains why his access to Veda is limited. Background Early Life Not much was known about Shane's early life, but he was born in an unknown date and time at Ruby Boulevard, a suburb of Emerald Tower; but raised in Sapphire City. The Sacred Lightning War Meeting Emily Smith, the Cyber Newtype Sean Crawford receives a message from the Sapphire City Council head Amuro Ray, he mentions that Ash and Shane are to go to New Hong Kong to investigate the presence of a Psycho Gundam, which happens to by piloted by a Cyber-Newtype. Ash sets out in his Alie Zaku Warrior because the ASO is in need of repairs, while Shane heads out in his custom Gelgoog. The Psycho Gundam sees both, the Alie Zaku and the Gelgoog, the Psycho Gundam evaded their impending attack. Ash manages to deal with the left arm and the main camera of the Psycho Gundam, while Shane managed to destroy the right arm and the shield. The Psycho Gundam was destroyed, and the pilot lands on the Zaku's hands. She reveals herself to be Emily Smith, and she instantly fell in love with Ash, knowing that he would save her from the Lightning Squad's Psycho Gundam. Shane questioned her on why she is part of the Lightning Squad, and if she is the Cyber-Newtype Amuro mentioned earlier, Emily refused to answer those questions; She later joins Task Squad 496 since Ash, the person who changed her life, is part of it. Before he injects the Psycho Gundam cells from Emily, she reveals to him that she is a Cyber-Newtype who was modified to emulate his sister, with her memories from the incident that happened when he was ten years old. Ash was shocked upon hearing this. Enter: Revolver Shane then came to Ash to see if he can assist him on building him a new Gundam model due to the damage his Gelgoog received during the fight with the MSN-009 Psycho Gundam. Ash drew the blueprints and showed them to Shane, he calls this very Gundam model, the LNS-2951 Gundam Revolver. This very mobile suit was designed to better fit Shane's Innovade abilities, it also includes a Veda terminal system for anytime he can access Veda. Shane pretty much liked the idea and volunteers to test it out. Tieria appears to see his cousin test out the Gundam Revolver in a test battle. He sees that the Revolver has the Veda terminal system, he then reveals to Ash that Shane's access to Veda is limited, as he was modified for combat and not for intelligence. Ash understood what he meant, and Shane has finished testing out the Revolver. Tieria was pleased with Ash designing Mobile Suits for the squad he works for, stating that its a great thing to have a comrade that is an expert on Mobile Suits and determining what type of combat they are recommended for. Supporting Ash & Elizabeth Throughout the series, Shane's rivalry with Ash comes to an end, and the two have now became friends. As a bonus, he no longer has a crush on Elizabeth, Ash's sister. Shane vs. Travis Shortly after Tieria gave him information about the Desperado, Shane enters a mental breakdown after hearing that Travis is the pilot of the Desperado, revealing that Travis was one of Shane's best friends while he was in school, and Shane just can't believe that he will betray him after all these times they had as best friends. Shane launches in the Gundam Revolver to begin his fight against Travis, and the third battle of the Sacred Lightning War beings. Shane continuously calls Travis a traitor for betraying him, and joining the Lightning Squad. Travis questions Shane on why he would betray him as well, Shane curtly answers the question by joining Task Squad 496. Shane continues his fight with Travis, with Ash and Elizabeth developing a worry for both. Tieria goes to Ash, and asks him if he can stop Shane before he kills Travis. Ash tells Tieria that he had tried everything to calm him down, but nothing would work. Elizabeth also goes to Tieria to assist her in stopping Shane from going berserk. Ash tells him that taking revenge on a friend who has betrayed him is not the right answer, Shane understands, but he tells Ash that Travis is one different story, and he wants to kill him, not only for betrayal; but for taking everything away from him, saying that everything should belong to him, not Travis. Shane finds the weakness of the Desperado, and kills Travis using the Revolver's Twin Satellite cannon. Travis curses him, calling him a "Psychopath", and the Desperado was destroyed. Back on the Task Squad 496 headquarters, Elizabeth confronts Shane and repeatedly punched him in the face. Shane didn't bother to retaliate, and lets Elizabeth beat him. Despite Ash, Saji, and Louise trying to stop her, she distraughtly said that what Shane did was unforgivable; and that she would never forgive him for anything at all. Elizabeth continues to punch Shane, but she finally broke down into tears on Ash's chest. Ash reveals that he, Lyle, Tieria, and Setsuna have retrieved Travis' body, and they will revive him once the war is over. Trivia * Due to his similarities with Kai Shiden, he shares the same Japanese and English voice actors as him. Gallery File:Shane_InnovadeEyes.jpg|Shane's Innovade eyes when activated. File:Shane_GunAtGerald.png|Shane, pointing his gun at Gerald in connection to the death of his father.